Fifty Shades of a Charity Event Gone Wrong
by aberantDestiny
Summary: Something Goes wrong at a causal charity function. I had idea rattling around and decided to publish not sure if its just going to be a one shot or if i should go further.


Fifty Shades of a Charity Event Gone Wrong

CH. 1

 **Ana POV**

I've been at this charity function with Fifty for about a solid hour already and am bored beyond myself. He knows how I feel about these things especially when we have to attend two in a week, but it's for a good cause so he gradually lets me wonder around the estate with Sawyer watching me. Christian is always empathetic and ensures I don't have to endure too many dry conversations. I've made my way over to the bar and I'm ordering a glass of white wine. Through the corner of my eye I see Sawyer talking on his phone, no doubt letting my dear husband know that I intend on drinking tonight. "Ma'am Mr. Grey would like to have a word with you," Sawyers voice breaks though the chit-chatter around us. He holds out his device and I take it, "Am I not allowed to have a drink?" I ask Christian teasingly. "Anastasia," he begins with a serious tone, "you can drink, you are an adult. If you want to, that is your choice. However, I do request that you keep it to the minimum of 2 glasses, I want to be able to engage in some kinky fuckery when we get home." His words slide smoothly through the receiver, into my brain and then reverberate throughout my body making my inner muscles clench there in that oh so sweet spot that only his words, his body can satisfy. "Yes sir," is all I can manage to say with the dopey grin that has just plastered itself across my face. "Good girl," Christian retorts and then hangs up. I turn around to collect my drink from the server and as I do I catch a ghost of a smile on his lips. Something about the way he looks at me makes me uneasy but I don't really want to talk to any more people tonight and since the seats are vacant at the bar and the heels I've been walking in have become a bit uncomfortable, I decide that I'm going to sit here. Sawyer stands guard a few feet from me while I sip from my glass. From the corner of my eye I catch the bartender eyeing me, so I sip on my wine a bit faster than usual. He makes his way over asking if I want another when I haven't even finished y first one, weird. He's looking at me like-like Jack Hyde use too and it makes me uneasy. Politely I decline on the second glass but he asks if I'm sure. Oh yes I'm sure, my inner goddess is waving an SOS flag somewhere adrift at sea and I glance at Sawyer who catches my eye and walks over. The bartender asks Sawyer if he wants a drink coolly but Sawyer declines and asks if I'm ready to leave. I don't want to be sitting here any longer. I down the remainder of wine and as I stand I begin to feel a bit light headed. My inner goddess is alarmed and runs down the list of possible reasons, I ate before I came here. Christian always makes sure that I am fed at every meal time. I conclude that I just need cold water on my face, I've probably just exhausted and as I stand I feel my body sway a bit but quickly recover not wanting to give Sawyer concern. Glancing at him I know that he hasn't missed my actions and he raises an eyebrow at me. "I just feel tired Sawyer, I'm okay," I say with the best smile I can manage but the furrow on his brow doesn't lift. "I'm going to the restroom," I comment and make my way to the ladies' room. "Thank god," I tell myself as I reach my destination, I secure the lock on the door and make my way to the mirror. My head is swimming, I can't recall ever feeling this way other than the first time I got really drunk and Christian showed up. The cold-water flows over my face and it feels good but I feel as though I'm getting worse. Is this food poisoning? Shutting off the water I then lean against the wall and sink to the ground.

I don't know long I've been on the ground but I am vaguely aware of a knock on the door and Sayers concerned voice reappearing "Mrs. Grey, Mrs. Grey, Mrs. Grey," over and over. I will myself to speak but Sawyers name just comes out in an incomprehensible slur. Oh, where is fifty I feel so scared, my head is spinning and I just want fifty's arms to be wrapped around me holding me securely to his chest.

 **Christians POV**

I'm in the middle of a conversation when my cell phone vibrates, I excuse myself and retrieve my phone. Sayers name is on the screen and my heart speeds up, Sawyer," I snap into the phone. "Mr. Grey, Mrs. Grey has been in the restroom for about 15 minutes and beforehand she had commented about feeling light headed. I've knocked on the door to make sure she is okay but she hasn't responded. Sir I'm asking for permission to break down the door." My mind goes on over drive, I immediately start to make my way to the lady's room and as I do I struggle to keep my emotions in check. "Sawyer, you were supposed to make sure she had no more than two glasses!" If Ana is sick he will have hell to pay. I'm angry, not because we can't engage in kinky fuckery now but because she may have endangered her safety. "Sir she only had a one glass." My heart stops for a second and fear spreads through my body, "Break down the door," I bark and I hang up. I turn the corn from the ladies room just as Sawyer gets the door opened. Ana please be okay.

 **Ana POV**

I awake in our bed at Escala, but can't remember how I got here. I turn my head and to my dismay I don't see Christian. "He probably got up early to work out or something," I tell myself. I move to stretch and a brief pain pulls at my left inner arm, glancing down I see there is an I.V line attached to it. What the fuck, confusion and fear are the first emotions I feel, I am at a loss for words. Did I get sick? Did I get drunk? Surly I didn't get drunk off a glass of wine… or did I? As my head swoons and I struggle to remember what happened last night, I become very aware that I am not alone in our bedroom. My head snaps up and I am greeted by Grace's warm eyes but observatory face. "Good morning Ana, how do you feel?" She says and makes her way over to me. I do not understand what is going on. "Grace…I don't understand what is going on," I say and for some reason I feel ashamed so I break eye contact with her and stare down at my knotted fingers. "Darling girl, I know this must be confusing for you but Christian will be here shorty and will explain," I feel Grace embrace me and it is so comforting. "I promise you did nothing wrong." Her world are genuine but why won't she tell me what's happening? She then breaks our embrace. Looking at her once more all I can say is "okay," the door opens and me and Grace glance towards it, of course it's Christian and concern is written all over his face. "Anastasia," he breathes when he sees I am awake and then his attention turns to Grace. "She just woke up, her vitals are stable, like I said before give it 24 hours befor-" Christian cuts Grace off, "I know. Is the I.V okay to remove now?" He questions as he moves closure to me until he is standing with Grace at the edge of the bed. "Yes, I was just about to remove it. Give me a moment and I'll be on my way."

Christian is silent thought out Graces presence and never takes his eyes off me even when I break eye contact to stare at my knotted fingers. Oh, if I just knew what I did this would be less stressful, I feel like an errant child bout to be scolded. Grace announces her decent and Christian walks her to the bedroom door, he whispers something to her before she leaves though and then I hear the door shut followed by the click of the lock. I am far too nervous to look up at my husband and as his footsteps near me I grow even more anxious until they come to a halt beside me. "Anastasia, how do you feel?" His voice is calm yet sounds worried. He's worried? Why? I internally ask myself. "Fine," I breath, still not making eye contact with him. He stays quite for a while then moves to sit beside me on the bed. Tentatively he reaches up and stokes the hair from the side of my face and tucks in behind my ear. "Hey, baby please look at me," he says in an almost wounded voice. I am so confused, I don't remember what happened last night and I don't know why I was hooked up to an IV line. Gathering all my courage, I look at Christian. "Please tell me what happened last night, Christian I don't remember and, and this morning I woke up with an IV line," his brow furrows as if he's in pain but I continue. "Please Christian I'm scared, I'm confused. Whatever I did to upset you I am sorr-ry, I only ad one drink I swear" my voice breaks on the last word and I turn my gaze from him. "Baby no, no. Ana you haven't done anything wrong," Christian says and the next thing I know I'm in his lap, instinctively I bury my face into his chest and he is kissing my head repeatedly. "God, Ana if anything happened to you I-" he shakes his head and buries his face into my hair.

Christians POV

Anastasia thinks I'm mad at her? The though is absurd, I am anything but mad at her. I am so grateful she is alive, unharmed, for Christ sake Sawyer found her laying in the floor unconscious and when the paramedics came she was barely responsive. There is anger inside of me but not towards her but the fucker that did this to her. I wanted to hurt him, I wanted to kill- no. I push the thoughts from my head and inhale Anastasia's glorious scent reminding me of here of now and what she has asked me to disclose to her. I know that I am probably scaring her because I am just silent and keep planting kisses on her head and inhaling her scent but I need this. Her finger tips have started to idly graze across my forearm that is wrapped around her and I know it's to both comfort me and to calm her nerves. "What do you remember from last night?" I ask since I don't know where else to start. "Her body tenses and she buries her head further into my chest. "I remember feeling light headed after drinking some white wine and I remember getting to the restroom and feeling disoriented after rinsing my face so I sat down and then nothing," her words are barely audible as she concludes her final sentence. My heart constricts, I know she is scared but she doesn't have to be, not anymore. I tighten my grip around her to ensure her she is safe and begin to speak. "Anastasia, last night you were drugged," as the words flow out I feel her body tense further and her head snaps up to bring her eyes to my gaze. I continue on, " It was the bartender who roofied your white wine. Typical symptoms are confusion, the feeling of drunkenness and feeling overwhelmingly tired. You were in the restroom for a while and Sawyer tried to ask if you were okay through the door, when you didn't respond he got worried called me and explained that you said you felt light headed and weren't responding to his attempt to contact you. I had him break down the door, he found you passed out on the floor and I got to you only a few moments after him," I close my eyes and press my forehead to hers, recalling last night is taking its toll on me. I feel Ana's hand caress my cheek where a stubble has formed, I know I need to continue so I try to suppress the feelings inside of me. Taking a deep breath to calm myself and continue once more. "Sawyer called the paramedics and we got you to my mom at the hospital. Once I knew you were stable and that you were roofied I had you moved to Escala. My mother stayed with you while Taylor and I worked on finding the fucker that did this to you. It wasn't hard to figure out it was that fucking sleaze ball bartender," I spit the words out of my mouth like they are venom. How dare he try to hurt my Ana, or any other woman for that matter, he's lucky Taylor stopped me from nearly killing him. "He's in custody?" Ana's timid voice breaks my train of thought. I open my eyes and break away from her forehead, "Yes baby. He won't hurt you or anyone ever, I promise," I say seriously. Her big blue eyes stare at me momentarily and then she leans forward and kisses my cheek. "Christian, I'm safe. I'm here. You've saved me, you always save me. Thank you," she says. "I will always protect you, I love you," I say back to her. "I know," she retorts and her smile melts my anger, my fear away.

 **Ana POV**

Christian has just disclosed to me that someone roofied me. Someone wanted to harm me, to rape me? The thought makes my scalp pick with unease. I am thinking back and recall a ghost of a smile that played on the bartenders' lips, fuck. I was so close to harm. He must have realized later that Sawyer was my security and that he couldn't get to me. Well, that's what I want to believe anyways. I peer up into Christians eyes and see love, concern and fear. Fear for my safety. I reassured him and both me that he saved me, he always saves me and I love him. I lean forward and kiss him softly. He smiles as I do so and there is something so hot about the taste of his smile on my lips. "I want to forget this, I want you to also," I murmur into his lips. "Make love to me," I say and then plant another soft kiss on his lips. He sighs and closes his eyes. I plant a trail of soft kisses from the corner of his mouth to his forehead and whisper, "Mr. Grey. I. Want. You. To. Make. Love. To. Me. I. Won't. Ask. Again." I emphasize ever word with a kiss and it works. Christians' shy smile creeps across his face, "We aim to please Mrs. Grey," he says and then gently at his own pace, he proceeds to make sweet love to me.


End file.
